clonewarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:18hiltc
Welcome 18hiltic thank you for your Waxer and Boil picturesEchofives1234 11:16, July 3, 2011 (UTC)Echofives1234 Thank you also for the Harvoc and Rex pictures keep posting picturesEchofives1234 17:17, July 3, 2011 (UTC)Echofives1234 Images Once again, thank you for the images. They are great in quality and what a lot of us are looking for. Just remember to not make them too large so that they overlap the background. TVLwriter 18:22, July 3, 2011 (UTC)﻿ Categories Did you read my message?, try not to add the Male Characters category to groups such as Horn Company and Galactic Republic. Use this category only for individual characters. The same with the "Characters" category the you put on the Clone Wars Adventures article, it is an online game not a character. TVLwriter 23:37, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Just another reminder Just as a friendly reminder this time, we already have a female characters category, so the "females" category is unnecccesary. I know it can be hard to get used to category requirements, but please take my advice. TVLwriter 22:10, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Customizing badges Only administrators can customize them. If you have any ideas for them, feel free to tell me. And again with the categoies, Sev is not a weapon. TVLwriter 00:57, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for your pictures of Fordo and his squad some were pretty good for the Fordo page.Echofives1234 22:10, July 10, 2011 (UTC)Echofives1234 Badges I'm sure you might have noticed by now, but I have removed them because they have encouraged several bad edits and blog post spam for the last few weeks. Nobody has badges and they cannot be obtained anymore. I'm sorry I had to block you for a while, but seriously, you need to follow the image policy and category policy. I would like to spend my time here to work on adding content, but I end up having to revert bad edits for my whole time period instead. Please try to make this wiki easier for a lone admin like me to clean up by making sure that your edits do not break any policies. TVLwriter 15:24, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Image request Hello, u said that if anyone wants pics 2 ask u. I was wondering if u could find me pics with Anakin. Thanks a lot, NancyDrew4ever Unnecessary Images Hello there, thank you for your recently added photos to this wiki! However, I noticed a few of them are from the Cinematic trailers for the Old Republic. Please remember that this is The Clone Wars Wiki, so please only post images/info relating to TCW series and Clone Wars games. Thank you Bane7670 21:41, September 30, 2011 (UTC) block It is only right for me to give you a reason for why you have been blocked so here is my short explanation. I have told you countless times in the past to follow the image policy and this has been your fourth offense TVLwriter 23:26, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Thank you so much for the pics! They are very good. If you ever find any more pics of Anakin let me know. :) Thanks again, NancyDrew4ever 23:42, September 30, 2011 (UTC)NancyDrew4everNancyDrew4ever 23:42, September 30, 2011 (UTC)